


A Bored Fox

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I'm actually sorry, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden can be Childish<br/>Mostly when he’s bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bored Fox

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god oh my god i'm sorry if this sucks i'm not good at this i get so embarrassed i can't even handle it  
> hope you guys like it anyways

It was rare to see the legendary Fox act so childish, but it happened, much to T-Bone’s demise.  
T-Bone had heard earful after earful of Aiden being bored, he had even hacked into some people’s hotel rooms for entertainment.  
Honestly it was getting rather annoying.  
Aiden had settled for shooting practice or putting memes on electric signs but apparently that had turned boring too.  
T-bone honestly wanted to tell him to shut up but wasn’t up to actually do it.

A hand suddenly was at T-Bone’s hair, causing him to jolt almost out of his seat, looking over his shoulder though he found Aiden with one of T-Bone’s dreads in his hand.  
“How do you do this?” Aiden murmured in a breathy voice, that T-bone thought went well, considering how deep and low his voice always was. 

“You care why?” T-Bone grumbled back as a response.  
He could hear the shuffle of fabric of a shrug from Aiden and sighed.  
T-Bone turned on his chair, looking at the man, who surprisingly enough had a small pout.  
“You’re fucking pouting? Are you kidding me Aiden” T-Bone sighed and rubbed his forehead with his palm.

“You’re like a man child” T-Bone grumbled, turning back to the computer.  
“Hey you laugh at the stuff I put on electronic boards as much as I do” Aiden replied with a huff.  
“Shut up” was the response and T-Bone heard Aiden whine.

T-Bone typed a few more things on the computer before another whine came from Aiden, “How about this, you get me a beer and I won’t taze you”  
Aiden sighed, grabbing a chair and sitting next to him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Things”  
“What kind of things?”  
“Hacking things”  
“Just tell me T-Bone”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m bored”  
“Aiden…” With a quick turn of his head, T-Bone stared at Aiden with a hard glare.  
Another whine emerged from the vigilante, making T-Bone rub his temples.  
He turned back to the screen, and Aiden stayed quiet this time, but instead running his fingers on T-Bone’s arm.  
T-Bone thought it was better than having him talk to him so allowed Aiden to have that small victory.

But at one point he had gotten in his work that he hadn’t noticed Aiden had moved from the chair to under the table.  
T-Bone’s finger tips moved quickly across the board, letters and numbers appearing on screen, this could honestly wait, but he really didn’t want to deal with Aiden.  
He jolted again, his knees hitting the table harshly, a stab of pain hitting his knee; fingers were pressed up against his stomach.  
T-Bone looked under the table, finding Aiden there with a smirk.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing”  
Aiden ran his fingers lower, causing T-Bone to shiver slightly, “I told you I’m bored”  
“And you’re down there why?” T-Bone hissed out  
Aiden shrugged again, his other hand on T-Bone’s thigh, pressing down just a bit.  
If T-Bone held his breath for a few seconds, he could hear Aiden’s slower and heavier breath rhythm.  
Looking back to the screen he decided maybe Aiden being bored wasn’t so bad.

He pushed away from the table, making Aiden crawl forward on his knees.  
T-Bone tipped the hat off of Aiden’s head, running his hand through his brown short strands.  
With a deep throaty hum, Aiden leaned into the touch as he let his fingers dance across T-Bone’s inner thigh, stroking and pressing, nudging forward to their goal.  
A sigh escaped T-Bone’s lips, letting his head fall back when Aiden’s Hands pulled down his zipper, palming his cock through his boxers.

Aiden was breathing heavily, his pants were too tight and the air felt warm.  
He pressed his face Against T-Bone crotch, nuzzling and inhaling his friends scent happily, his gruff hands slowly tugging out T-Bone’s almost hard dick.  
Aiden spit in his right hand before grabbing T-Bone’s cock, making slow strokes, getting him to full mast.  
T-bone let a small groan slip from his lips, petting Aiden’s head forward.  
Shamelessly, Aiden unzipped his pants and started palming himself quickly, biting his lip and moaning. 

Leaning his head forwards, Aiden licked the tip lightly, placing it under his tongue before swirling his tongue on the head of his lovers cock.  
T-Bone lets a grunt of approval, tugging lightly at Aiden’s hair lifting his hips closer to Aiden.  
Aiden moved his hand to T-Bone’s hip, running his finger along the line, moving his head lower, taking him deeper into his mouth.  
T-Bone leaned over Aiden, pushing his head lower on his dick slowly moaning deep in his throat.  
As T-Bone reached the back of his throat, Aiden opened up, letting it go down with a small push, much to T-Bone’s delight.  
Aiden’s hand moved quicker, the pre-cum from his tip making his hand movements quicker, moaning around T-Bone happily.  
“Fucking hell…” T-Bone sighed as Aiden took his whole cock in his mouth, rubbing the back of Aiden’s head.

Aiden open and closed his throat around T-Bone, whining and squirming as he kept playing with himself.  
Biting his lip, T-Bone grabbed Aiden short hair, lifting his head off and on his cock, letting out hisses of pleasures, letting out words of praise, even though Aiden wasn’t paying attention.  
Aiden let himself be used as a fuck toy, moaning, whining, whimpering for more, and losing the small amount of air he got quickly.

He loved the way T-Bone tasted on his tongue and how he used him and the words he couldn’t quite hear kept spilling out of T-Bone’s mouth.  
Aiden heard T-Bone’s breaths become shorter and quicker, panting and gripping Aiden’s head tighter, moving him faster.

Sweat was dripping down both of their faces; they were both oh so close.  
Aiden came first in his hand, cum getting all over the inside of his boxers, groaning in his throat, before it was cut short by T-Bone who pushed Aiden’s head down all the way again.  
Opening his throat was easy, jets of cum went down Aiden’s throat and let out more groans, happily drinking it all down.

T-Bone kept cursing under his breath, holding down Aiden’s head until he was done, biting down on his tongue.  
Once he let go of Aiden’s head, Aiden reeled back, coughing and sputtering, mewls finding their way out of his mouth.  
There was a beat of silence, before T-Bone spoke up in a breathy voice “How the fuck did you know how to do that…?”  
Aiden let out a few more coughs, taking in deep breaths before responding, “I’m an a adult you know, T-Bone”

After a few more heartbeats, T-Bone leaned down and gave Aiden a French kiss, pushing his tongue against Aiden’s, tasting himself all over Aiden’s mouth.  
Aiden pulled away, his face cupped by T-Bone’s hands, letting T-Bone kiss his face a couple of times “I should keep jobs from you”  
Aiden grinned, gaining his breath a little better, “That sounds like a good idea”  
Once more T-Bone dove and kissed Aiden, the grip on his face getting tighter, they weren’t done now anyways.


End file.
